platinumendfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanade Uryu
|romaji = Uryū Kanade |alias = Metropoliman (メトロポリマン Metoroporiman) Master Poliman |species = Human |status = Deceased |date of birth = |age = |gender = Male |height = 182 cm |weight = |hair = Blonde |eye = |abilities = Wings Red arrow White arrow |family = Grandfather Younger sister |occupation = Student God candidate |angel partner = Meyza |debut = |death chapter = |image gallery = }} Kanade Uryu, also known as Metropoliman, is a human who was selected to be a god candidate by the angel Meyza. He is the first major antagonist in Platinum End. Appearance Kanade is a 16 year old male high school student with wavy white hair. He has a slender figure, a slim heart-shaped face, and narrow eyes with long lashes. He is mostly seen wearing all black attire. Thus far in the manga he has mainly worn his Metropoliman outfit while in public, assuming his superhero identity while wearing it. None of Kanade's body or features are visible while wearing the Metropoliman suit, keeping Kanade's true appearance a secret from the public. Personality Kanade is shown to be callous towards other humans, and is able to easily take the lives of others without a second thought. It has also been shown that he has no problem with using his red arrow to take advantage of others. He is very smart and calculative. He pretended to become a Hero of Justice, make up a fake story just to fool the media and other candidates into his story so he can set up a trap for the candidates to take them out. His wealthy upbringing nurture his arrogant and sadistic personality. He has a particular disliking of ugly things and only loves himself and his sister. He looks down on people and comes up with derogatory name for other god candidates such as labelling Hajime as a cockroach because of his poor social standing and ugly visage and admits that he enjoys seeing Hajime dies. He also has no problem threatening a young god candidate in a public execution he created and urges her to beg for her life louder to tempt more candidates to fall into his trap. Kanade has also displayed a somewhat childish personality, demonstrated by his decision to model himself after a TV superhero, and even going so far as to comment on how "cool" it was that he, a normal high school student, was leading a double-life as a superhero. He has an unhealthy interest in his sister. He accidentally made her fall over from a high ground and she landed on the ground of the garden they were in, causing her death. In order to find ways to bring her back to life, Kanade decided to place her in cryo-freeze. Finding out that he can revive her if he become God, he decided to become a candidate and try to speed up the god candidates selection process by killing other candidates. In contrast to his cool and tough demeanor, he is a coward. He will not engage in a fight that he assesses he does not hold a clear advantage and will always have someone else does the job for him while he stands on the sideline watching them die for his gain or amusement. His cowardice character is in full display before he was killed by Mukaido; as Kanade begged for his life he tried to justify his actions was "for the sake of his sister" and offered to pay Mirai Kakehashi money and making Saki Hanakago his wife or willing to do and give anything in his possession to them so they can let him go. By the end of his story, Kanade has been portrayed as uncaring and inconsiderate for what people can't control due to it being pre-determined from birth, such as facial structure. Some say this is because the writer wanted to make him more dislike-able before his defeat. History Kanade attends Joso Academy where his grandfather is headmaster. At some point, Kanade's younger sister died. He keeps her remains frozen at Joso Industries Heavy Chemicals Technology Development Site. He continues to care deeply for her and on her birthday brings her flowers. After he was given his abilities as a god candidate, Kanade decided to become a hero to bring justice to the world. However, it was all but a ploy for him to set his plan of finding and killing other god candidates into motion for his personal gain. After acquiring a replica of the TV superhero Metropoliman's suit, Kanade officially took on the name "Metropoliman", and began masquerading as real-life version of the superhero. At one point, Kanade was alerted to a bank robbery, and decided to intervene and try to save the hostages that had been taken by the robbers. After shooting the police officers stationed outside the bank with his red arrow, Kanade approached the bank, using his red arrow to force one of the robbers to surrender. Another robber inside the bank opened fire, but missed Kanade, and only succeeded in killing his own comrade. Angered, Kanade attacked the remaining robber, using his white arrow to kill him instantly. Plot Metropoliman arc While Tonma Rodriguez was with numerous women who he had used his red arrow to control, Kanade, wearing his armor to hide his identity, broke into Tonma's limousine and murdered him with a white arrow. As the girls under Tonma's control came to their senses and began to flee, Kanade looked on from atop a nearby building and condemned Tonma for using his powers in such a selfish manner. While admiring his arrow the next day, Kanade decided with his angel that the quickest way to become the next God would be to kill the rest of the god candidates. He later appeared on a news broadcast, where he was interviewed about his exploits as a real-life hero, and provided commentary as the news station aired footage of him stopping the bank robbery. When asked what his goals were, Kanade declared that he had two goals: to bring peace to the world, and to find and defeat his twelve enemies who had come to earth from Heaven (referring to the other god candidates). After the interview, Kanade returned to his home, where he was greeted by his angel. While taking off his suit, Kanade noted that his high school entrance ceremony was the next morning, and commented on how "cool" it was that he, the superhero Metropoliman, was in reality a high school student. Abilities * Wings - The wings allow Kanade the "freedom" to fly anywhere in the world. * Red arrow – The red arrow has the power to force anyone who is shot with it to fall in love with the user for 33 days. * White arrow – The white arrow has the power to instantly kill anyone who is shot with it. Kanade also has the ability to fire two arrows with a 0.33 second delay between firing by materializing the second arrow right after the first. Relationships Meyza Kanade and his angel seem to get along, both agreeing that Kanade should attempt to kill all the other god candidates to become God as fast as possible. Trivia * He works out while looking at himself in the mirror naked. See also References Category:God candidates